Incoming Call
by Magna Parva
Summary: AU. Perfection or something else? A oneshot in dialogue, concerning the Mindelan girl. Read and review.


**Incoming Call**

_So, who is she?_

"No idea. All he said before he left was that someone had called in a favour and he had to run. God only knows when he'll be back."

_Do you have any clue as to who this 'someone' could be?_

"Nah. He was pretty vague about it all."

_Huh. Well, looks like she could be either of two things._

"Well, don't keep me in suspense – you know how much I hate it when you do that."

_Shut up. Look, I've been hearing a few things here and there. She's either someone pretty important, or she's that girl he's been taking an interest from that embassy. You know, the youngest Mindelan daughter. _

"Ugh. I hate her already and I haven't even met her. She's ridiculously perfect. Have you heard the stories? First in over half of her classes in a predominantly male environment; speaks fluent French, Russian and Japanese; black belt in just about every Japanese martial art I can think of-"

_To be more specific, judo, aikido, kendo and jujutsu. Just those four. I heard she was thinking of training in sumo wrestling before deciding against it..._

"Sumo wrestling? Isn't there a weight requirement for that? I mean, the guys I always see on television are built like freakin' whales or something!"

_Yeah, I know. That's probably why she wasn't exactly all for it. Have you seen the girl? Tall she might be but she looks as if a mere breeze would snap her, that's how skinny she is._

"Seriously?"

_Well, so the wife says. Last week, we met her at some coffee house just off The Big Green. You know the place?_

"Yeah, why?"

_She works there on the weekends. You could go stake out the place if you wanted, see what she's really like?_

"Sure, if I wanted a restraining order slapped on me faster than a blink. Idiot. Stalk her yourself if you're so inclined. Just watch out for the wife."

_Hah. Funny. I almost bust a gut laughing._

"I know, I have a gift. ... Look, she's just a school kid with barely any ties to Kings' Corp. Why is the boss so interested in her?"

_For starters, she's classic CIA material. Who wouldn't wanna be able to say they had a hand in making that happen?_

"Wha- the _CIA_? Are you serious?"

_Lerant, you just spent the past five minutes extolling her virtues and now you're discrediting your own knowledge? C'mon, open your eyes._

"Damn her for being so perfect... I'm officially jealous."

_Noted._

"That was off the record!"

_Uh-huh._

"...wait, you said for starters. What else is up?"

_She's a student at Conté Prep, isn't she?_

"Yeah..."

_All the CP kids need to find sponsors once they start their final two years, and guess who's just started her last two years?_

"Whoa! So, what, the boss is thinking of sponsoring her?"

_Guess so. This'll make her the second student that-_

"-that he's ever sponsored from CP... ever, ever. Damn!"

_I know. If it happens, you'd better watch how you go about your job or you just might have some serious competition._

"...tell me you're kidding."

_I shit you not. The only other person he ever brought in? Still hasn't left. The name's Sacherall Wellam; the guy works up in accounting. High up. Very high up. _

"...Dom, how does someone end up that perfect? Half the things she's done by the age of sixteen... I probably couldn't do even if I had ten lifetimes to go through."

_No idea. I'm just as stumped as you are. I guess it took a whole lotta discipline though... it seems kinda sad, actually..._

"What? What the hell are you talkin' about? We just about said it together: girl's got it made! What's there for you to be turning into a pansy over?"

_Nah, never mind. It's nothing._

"Damn right, it's nothing. If- ... shit, the boss just paged me. I hafta deliver something for him."

_We still on for tonight's game?_

"Sure. Later, dude."

_Yeah, b-_ **DIALTONE**

**End Call**

**...  
><strong>

**My brother just bought the final Alex Rider novel and I can't wait to read it. The boy-hero is amazing, you could say. That, and a conversation with a friend about perfection, was what inspired this little piece. **

**You have to admit, Keladry does at times seem too good to be true. I know, we love her character for all her flaws and nobility, but I have to wonder how the other characters must see her. There are those that have just met her who either seem to hate her on sight or are awestruck from all the stories they'd heard beforehand.**

**So here we are. A more contemporary version of the PotS characters and their take on it all. **

**Review!**

**-Khadeejah, 27/07/2011**


End file.
